kingarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GotMedieval
Hi GotMedieval -- we are excited to have Quondam et Futurus as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro {| width="100%" style="background: orange; " | valign="top" width="60%" style="background:white;border: 2px solid yellow; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em" | 's Logo Congratulations on your new wiki, ! I see that it doesn't currently have a logo. I would like to invite you to request a logo at Logo Creation Wiki! We hope to see you soon! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 22:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hey GotMedieval. I saw your request for a logo, so I created one (as you can see). If you want any changes made to it, just let me know! Thanks! [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 21:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to your content pages, and I find it really interesting that you are including pop culture references (like MacGyver) as well as the traditional legends. Don't forget to remove stub tags and categorize your pages when you expand them :). If you have any questions or I can help with anything (templates, favicon, etc.) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) thank´s My english is very bad so I am using an online translator. Thank you for what you said (or written)in my talk. Please delete the page Alain de Gros (the correct is Alain le Gros) Thank´s Artorius invictus 15:53, 4 September 2008 (UTC) =Copyright Hi My latest contributions were set up articles with "Character cited in the Arthurian legend." or "Place cited in the Arthurian legend. ". the text is my but list come from http://www.celtic-twilight.com/camelot/bruce_dictionary/index_a.htm. Am I violating copyrights ? Please respond ~ ~ ~ ~ Formatting pages Is there a certain format we should follow when, say, discussing a story or character? I was thinking of tackling the Culhwch and Olwen page some time, but it struck me I'm not sure what sort of format to use. --Danahuff 06:02, 14 September 2008 (UTC)